


Road To Iron Chef

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Original Art by Big Big Truck
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Road To Iron Chef

Road To Iron Chef

## Road To Iron Chef

A parody video made for a panel at Anime Weekend Atlanta about the preparations for that year's Iron Chef contest.

 

Footage: [Original Art by Big Big Truck (2003)](http://www.big-big-truck.com/)

Audio: [Original Voice Acting](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=25084) by AbsoluteDestiny, Kusoyaro, Akimbo 

Duration: 00:11:45

Published: 2003-09-23

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=25084)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Road_to_Iron_Chef-480p.m4v)




End file.
